Building Effects
Are you familiar with the buildings’ types and effects in the game? We have summarized the related contents for you to learn more about them. How to build? * Click the “Hammer” icon on the lower left corner to bring up a list for buildings.↓ * Choose the building’s type that you want to build.↓ * Click the icon of the building that you want to build.↓ * Choose a proper location (Some buildings must be built on specific terrain), click the “Confirm” button on the lower right corner to start building.↓ As some buildings can only be built on specific terrains, sometimes you might have nothing to build despite having many available spaces. Therefore, it is recommended you plan ahead, carefully considering “location limit” and “wilderness”. A rule of thumb is to construct buildings that have “location limit”, then explore or construct your territories. Wilderness * Normal land The most common land can be seen in the game is “Normal land”, which is basic and featureless. Buildings without “location limit” can be placed. * Fertile land Fertile land has a slightly different color and is relatively abundant in the game. Farm, Orchard, Stockyard can only be placed on this kind of terrain. These buildings can be placed in close distances and have a relative little constraint. * Wood You cannot place a building upon a wood, but some buildings require to be placed around wood. Sawmill can only be built on the land surrounding wood. Unlike Farm, Orchard, and Stockyard, Sawmills cannot be built next to each other, or to be exact a new Sawmill cannot be built within 3 blocks from an existing Sawmill. Therefore careful planning is required. * Hunting Area Similar to Wood, buildings cannot be placed directly upon Hunting Area, but some specific building can be built around it, for example Hunting lodge. Similar to Sawmill, Hunting lodge cannot be placed within 3 blocks from an existing one. However, Hunting lodge and Sawmill can be built next to each other. * Stone, Mine, Ore Stone can be found in abundance in remote areas. Stone takes up the terrain it is situated, the area surrounding it can produce stone for collection. Quarry can be placed around Stone, Ore Mines can be placed around Mine and Crystal Mine can be placed around Ore. Similar to Sawmills and Hunting lodge, Quarry, Ore Mines, and Crystal Mine cannot be built with 3 blocks from an existing building of the same type but can be built next to each other. * Others Sometimes rubbles may appear on lands. Tap and send your workers to clean it up to create space while obtaining additional items. Remember to clear your rubbles! To conclude the teachings for “Wilderness”’s, beware of the following: 1. Prioritize buildings can only be placed around resources, and cannot be placed near an existing building of the same type. 2. After that, focus on buildings that required to be built on specific terrain, but can be built in close proximity. 3. Finally, buildings that do not have any constraint. When you are short on land, you can explore territories. Tap on an unoccupied land and pay “Silver Crown” to explore it. A land is a large block consisting of 12x12 blocks. You can also sell lands as well, but you have to demolish the buildings on top before selling. types of building and the relationship between How to build your army? What are public buildings for? In Legend: Rising Empire, there are 5 types of buildings: * City Administration * Economy * Industry * Weapon * Military 'City Administration' Public buildings provide many features. * Dwelling Dwellings can increase Population limit. Working population in the city is related to production efficiency, while also used to produce soldiers. Build Dwellings near Markets to gain Market Sales Bonus. Build Dwellings near Taverns to gain population growth bonus in the City’s population. * Research Institute Research and upgrade technologies in Research Institute to gain different bonuses. At the same time, more resources can be unlocked via research. For example, you have to research “Planting art: Pea” to produce pea in Farm. * Trade Center You can purchase or sell items in Trade Center. After tapping on “Trade information”, other players can search for the deals you put up, while also knowing about your location. Therefore, please be cautious. 1 You can set the price and quantity of the item to sell. 2 Wait for the consignment sale time. 3 You can also make purchases. * Trade Station You have to build a trade station to trade with other players. * Tavern Build Dwellings near Tavern to boost the city’s population growth. An adventurer will occasionally appear in the Tavern, where you can talk with them. After paying the price you can obtain Intelligence. Collect enough Intelligence to unlock Adventures. Embark upon adventures to gain different rewards. * Market Markets can sell food to citizens to earn silver crowns. Remember to tap on the silver crown icon on top of the Market to receive your silver crowns. Dwellings can increase the Market’s sales. * Minor Storehouse Increases resource storage limit and boosts the production speed of buildings in the surrounding. 'Economy:' Economy type buildings allow players to build buildings like Farm, Stockyard which produces Raw Material. For example, Farm can produce wheat, which is a type of Agriculture Raw Material. Bakery, another Economy type building can turn the Raw Material wheat, into a product in the form of wheat bread. Finally, you can sell wheat bread in the market. 'Industry:' Industry type buildings include Sawmill and Wood Workshop. Similar to Economy type buildings, Industry type buildings also work on the model of producing raw materials, then making it into a product in another building. Industry type buildings are special because it is deeply related to Weapons buildings, where many buildings in the latter category require products from the former for upgrading. For example, if you want to produce bows, you need to use wood gathered from the Sawmill. Many buildings need products from Industrial type buildings to upgrade. 'Weapon:' Weapon type buildings need Raw Material from industrial buildings to produce weapons. Also, Weapon type buildings are one of the sources for producing soldiers, consisting the basis of military type buildings. To produce a soldier, you need to first build the corresponding Weapon type buildings and industrial buildings. 'Military:' There are many different buildings in Military type. 'Soldiers related' In training ground, you can spend population and weapons to produce soldiers. The higher the level the soldier is, the more weapons required. “Barracks” affects the total number of soldiers. To conclude, if you want to produce soldiers: 1：Build Dwellings to ensure there is enough population. 2：Build Industrial buildings and corresponding Weapon buildings. 3：Spend weapons and population to produce soldiers in the training ground. Check whether your Barracks have reached the limit or not. 'Defensive building' Buildings like Wall, Gate can improve city defenses. 'Other' Military Academy can enhance the strength of the army. Hospital can treat wounded soldiers. 'How to upgrade castle? How to upgrade buildings? How to unlock new buildings and items? Which faction can the castle develop to?:' To upgrade your castle, you need to raise your city prosperity and obtain products produced by industrial buildings. City prosperity can be increased through building and upgrading. * More buildings will be unlocked after upgrading the castle. * To upgrade normal buildings, the castle needs to reach a certain level, while products from Industrial buildings are also required. * When your castle reaches level 3, you can choose a faction between Money Empire, Industrial Giant, and Warmonger. You can gain different bonuses from different factions. You can also change your faction at will, therefore no need to worry you would miss out on anything. Money Empire： More Economic buildings. Gets a head start. Industrial Giant： High resource production speed, High building level. Warmonger： Slow progress at first but have powerful military forces. Here is the end of “Legend: Rising Empire –Types and Effects of Buildings”. Most of the buildings are interconnected, so please be careful not to miss any key buildings when you are planning your constructions.